


You Never Know What You Have Until It's Gone

by Britanie103



Category: One Piece
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britanie103/pseuds/Britanie103
Summary: As the Strawhats journey around the Grand-line, they come across an island known as "Kokoro Island." During this, Sanji has many night terrors, which lead to show him just how much he cares about his friends. As Zoro and Sanji are sent on an errand into the local village by Nami, the cook's true colors towards Zoro really begin to show!





	1. Just a Dream!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Posting my works from Quotev and Fanfiction.net here, so I hope you all enjoy! Most of these stories are incomplete, but Im hoping to get a schedule to where Im updating them frequently! Its hard finding inspiration with no feedback though, so I'd appreciate it if you guys would help me out! Tell me what you think of my stories-- What you think should happen next-- or just random thoughts you have on your mind when you start typing in the comments! I really appreciate it! <3

The blonde slowly made his way through the crowded streets of Logue town, chained up and being led on by marines to the execution platform. As Sanji walked, he imagined how the rest of the crew was doing. He hadn't talked to any of his former crew-mates since they had split up just a few months ago after the death of their captain, Monkey D. Luffy. He had been killed by Akainu, the same Marine who murdered Portgas D. Ace. With the captain of the crew gone, arguments and problems started popping up within the crew, and eventually was the cause of their separation. All the Straw Hats went their separate ways, doing as they pleased to keep themselves happy. Then there was Sanji. After he went his separate way, he ended up becoming one of the best chefs to sail the seas, and also one of the most wanted pirates… until now. He had finally been caught by one of the marines. Yes, Only one of them. He was captured by the newest, roughest, and toughest marine captains there was: Roronoa Zoro. Zoro, the one that Sanji thought to be his only friend left in the world, betrayed him. Suddenly, all the thoughts escaped Sanji's mind, and he returned to reality once again. After regaining his senses, he realized that he was already on the very top of the platform. Then he heard a voice coming from the crowd.

"Sanji!!"  
The voice sounded all too familiar! Sanji franticly looked down at the crowd, and saw Zeff in tears.  
"Sanji! You don't deserve this! Get away from them! Escape for God's sake!"  
Zeff continued to yell at Sanji, but Sanji was unable to give any other response other than tears. In the blur of his vision, he saw marines grab Zeff and take him out of the area.

"Zeff...." Sanji murmured, "My friends... I'm so sorry for all of this..."  
With that, Sanji closed his eyes, lowered his head, and accepted his fate...

 

The men at his sides drew their weapons closer to his neck, and the moment the cook felt them touch the back of his neck--

 

He woke up.


	2. Wake Up! Arrival on Kokoro Island!

He felt cold sweat running down his body, and he quickly jumped out of bed, rubbing his face. Was that all… a dream? It seemed so real…

The cook rubbed his face and stood up from his hammock before going into the kitchen and stopping at the doorway. All of the other members of his crew were there waiting for him. “Nami Swannn~! Robin Chwannnn~! <3” He swooned.

The cook couldn’t hold back a few tears that arose as he greeted them. “I had such a terrible nightmare… Sorry I didn’t get up sooner, trust me, I wanted to!” He laughed.

It didn’t take long at all after that before Sanji had breakfast made and was serving it to his friends.  
“Smells good, though it’d taste better with sake.” The swordsman commented. A large nerve stood out on the blonde’s forehead, and he gritted his teeth. “What was that? Is my food not good enough for you, you stupid marimo swordsman?!”  
“And what if I am!?” Zoro dared.  
Within a few seconds, the two were already fighting, and making a mess amongst the kitchen. It seemed pretty small when they were fighting, and Sanji really didn’t wanna break anything, so he darted outside.  
“Running away, damn cook?!” Zoro shouted as he chased him out the door.  
“I’d never run from you! I just don’t want my precious kitchen to get torn up by your careless cutting!!” He replied.

The Navigator walked out, following the two and staying right on their tails before leaving a big knot on both of their heads. “ENOUGH!” She shouted.  
“Yes ma’am…” They whimpered in reply.  
“Now that I have your attention, I wanted to tell you two that we are almost to the next island. From what I could collect at the last island, I think they said it’s called ‘Kokoro’ island? Sounds more like a getaway for couples than an actual island, but we need to restock, so we’ll be stopping there.” Nami explained.  
“I get to go to Kokoro Island with the beautiful Nami swan and Robin Chan?!” Sanji jumped up in excitement and began swooning around. “SO ROMANTIC! ITS LIKE A DREAM COME TRUE!!!” He cheered.  
“Don’t forget the rest of us are gonna be there too, curly brows… and you have to worry about restocking our food!” The swordsman protested.  
“Yeah, Sanji! You can’t get distracted with them, I NEED MEAT!” Demanded their captain.

The navigator rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently. “Well whatever you do, just don’t cause trouble. That goes for YOU too, Luffy!”  
“Awhh…why’d you have to call me out, Nami? I just want food! I promise I won’t cause any fuss!”  
“Yes Nami, my dear! You’re so smart and so beautiful, even when you’re giving us orders!”  
“As long as I don’t have to deal with ero-cook over here.”  
The three replied calmly to Nami, then went their separate ways until the ship docked. This island was truly beautiful. It was quite vast, having a mountain that seemed to have been natural at some point, but now had a heart carved into it in the back of the island, and right in front of it was the dense forest of trees filled with fresh fruits of all different kinds, but what REALLY caught the eyes of a certain crew member was the local hotties on the beach. “WE HAVENT EVEN DOCKED YET AND IM SEEING SUCH BEAUTIFUL GODDESSES EVERYWHERE!” The cook swooned.  
The swordsman gave a look of disapproval and rested his head against the railing of the ship. Its not as if he cared what the blond thought, he was like this all the time, which, on second thought, kind of annoyed Zoro. What annoyed him more was that he could never get any rest because of that blond moron always screaming over the ladies!  
Once they docked, Nami assigned tasks to each of them, putting Zoro and Sanji together for their errands.  
“You mean I have to go around with HIM?!” The two griped, almost in sync. They whined and complained, glaring and hitting each other with each chance they got.  
“Yes! I don’t want you getting too distracted by all the girls on this island and not getting food for the ship, so Zoro here is gonna keep an eye on you!” She glared. The two silently agreed, then headed off together.

“This is so stupid… Why do I have to travel with you? I could be taking a nap right now!” Zoro yelled.  
“Well you aren’t! Our beautiful Nami has given us orders and whether you like it or not, we have to do it!” Sanji yelled in reply.  
Just as the two were about to brawl, a girl wearing a yellow bikini and a flower necklace walked up to them. “Hey there! Welcome to Kokoro island! The island of love~ Teehee!” She laughed, and put a flower necklace around the cook’s neck, which was similar to her own.  
“WOAH~ <3” Sanji jumped back in surprise, his eyes already HUGE hearts. “THANK YOU, You LOVELY GODDESS SENT FROM ABOVE~ <3 IT’S A PLEASURE TO BE HERE WITH YOU~ <3”  
Zoro growled and smacked the cook on the head with his sword. “Shut up! Look miss, you’re real sweet, but I’m afraid we have some errands to run. C’mon Sanji.”  
The cook turned back to the swordsman quickly and pressed his forehead against his. “What, are you JEALOUS that I’m paying more attention to her than I am to you and that task that Nami gave us?! We have a while before we have to head out so just relax! It’s what you do BEST, isn’t it, shitty swordsman?!” Sanji snapped.  
The swordsman grinded his teeth, he was appalled with what the cook had to say to him. “ITS WHAT I DO BEST, HUH? I BET YOU WONT THINK THAT WHEN I SLICE YOU INTO BITS!” Zoro argued.  
The girl watched in a bit of panic as the two argued. “I-I’m sorry… are you two… friends..? Or lovers?”  
As the girl spoke, Sanjis attention was immediately diverted to her, his nose crinkling as she said the word ‘Lovers.’ Before he was able to say anything, the swordsman immediately spit out “Lover? With this moron? Gimme a break! I’d rather drown myself!” He hissed.  
Sanjis eyebrow twitched and he looked back at the Marimo. “YOUD RATHER DROWN YOURSELF? SO IM NOT GOOD ENOUGH, HUH? I CAN GUARENTEE IM BETTER THAN SOME OF THE OTHERS!” He blurted out.  
Wait. Did… Did he just say that? Did he actually yell that back as if he cared that the Marimo disagreed with the thought of them being lovers? He didn’t care! Er.. He thought he didn’t… He was indifferent! But he wasn’t going to admit that with such a lovely lady standing there.  
The cook looked away and relaxed as he pulled out a cigarette. “Whatever. I don’t care about that anyways. We aren’t lovers and even if there was a chance of it, I could do better than some Moss-head.” He scoffed, trying to play off what he had said previously.  
The girl was a bit confused now, but she put a flower necklace around Zoros neck as well. “Well…. A-Anyways… If it wont cause any more fighting, Ill show you two around? After I get dressed, that is… Heh…” She laughed shyly. “Ill be right back, so stay here~”  
The female turned and ran off to some of her friends, who all went to the changing room with her. Of course, Sanji was swooning the whole time she was in sight. After she left his field of vision, he looked back at the Marimo, who was looking at him first. Both of them let out grunts and looked away.


End file.
